


[podfic] The Joy of Cooking

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 5 Times, Cooking, Gen, Podfic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Cooking is like flying. Once you've got the basics down, you just do what feels right."





	[podfic] The Joy of Cooking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Joy of Cooking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580272) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Tags:** Cooking, Five Times Fic, Prompt Fic, Headcanons

 **Length:**  00:12:48

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_The%20Joy%20of%20Cooking_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic fills my "Multiple POVs" square for Podfic Bingo 2019.


End file.
